Hive Magnagorsk
Hive Magnagorsk sinks deep into Fenksworld’s crust. Heavily industrialized, it is a hellish place of molten metal and volcanic fires, where warship armor is forged and poisonous ash fumes the air. The hive exists purely to serve the Battlefleet Calixis port anchorage in high orbit. The conditions are so harsh that a native of Gunmetal City or the Lathes might count themselves fortunate on seeing them. Magnagorsk is controlled by the fractious and pitiless foundry guilds. To them labor and metal are only coins of the realm, and one guild master would think nothing of sabotaging or murdering their rivals, or kidnapping entire work gangs to help meet their production quotas. Life is cheap in Magnagorsk, violence commonplace and death and maiming everyday hazards, but the helots that toil thanklessly there know that it could be worse; they could be exiled to the Volg Hive... Mutation within Magnagorsk has, interestingly enough, stabilized into a consistent form, with mutants typically growing scales. 'Power Groups' Divine Light of Sollex - Sollex is a big weapon supplier in Magnagorsk, and Sollex weapons are more common in the hive than anywhere else in all of Calixis 'Unique Equipment' Sollex weapons use standard power packs. However, owing to their more powerful charge, they get commensurately fewer shots from them. It is possible to hotshot or overcharge Sollex weapons but dangerous. If this is done they become subject to the Overheats rule. Sollex weapons have Scarce Availability in Magnogorsk and are Very Rare elsewhere. Sollex Pattern-IX “Death Light” Lasgun Class: Basic (Las) Made to the requirements of the Magnagorsk guilds by the Mechanicus sect of Sollex, the Death Light is an extremely powerful compact lasgun with a folding stock designed to fire high-energy blasts. These blasts, considerably stronger than a normal lasgun discharge, can easily burn through the thick insulation suits worn throughout Magnagorsk hive. Their power hungry nature, however, means Sollex guns are far less efficient than most las weapons and dangerous if overcharged. Basic, 80m, S/3/–, 1d10+5, E, PEN 2, Clip 18, RLD Full, WT 7.2kg, Cost 250, Very Rare Sollex Pattern-VII “Steel Burner" Heavy Laspistol Class: Pistol (Las) Produced by the enigmatic Cult Mechanicus sect of Sollex, this hugely powerful pattern of laspistol (described by some as a “lashand cannon”) has rapidly garnered a lethal reputation beyond its origins on Fenksworld where it’s the chosen sidearm of the guild retainers of Magnagorsk. Although offered for small-scale trade on Fenksworld, Sollex weapons are almost impossible to obtain otherwise despite the efforts of many including Belasco, Skaelen-Har and Takara to duplicate the weapon---all have failed. Pistol, 30m, S/–/–, 1d10+4, E, PEN 2, Clip 10, RLD Full, WT 2.5kg, Cost 100, Very Rare Volcanis Shroud The shroud is the common name for an integrated suit of heavy protective gear including a temperature-insulating under-suit and a heavy, hooded blast coat of polymer and ceramite-alloy weave. The shroud takes it name from the vast magma-fed forges of Volcanis deep beneath the surface of Mars, and has long been a staple of heavy industrial hives and forge world gear, not least in Magnagorsk on Fenksworld where it is the universal garb of the foundry guilders, though it finds equal use in the industrial vaults of Gunmetal City and Ambulon. The protection provided by the shroud is doubled against fire, acids and corrosives. Unfortunately, because of its substantial bulk, the shroud also imposes a –10 penalty on Agility Tests while worn. The suit also has a built-in rebreather and photo-visor. Head, Arms, Body, Legs, AP 3 (6), WT 20kg, Cost 350, Average Gorsk White Gyn Originating from the Fenksworld hive of Magnagorsk and distilled from modified engine coolant (hence its name), this caustic, icecloudy spirit is an extremely powerful brew and favored by those with a taste for something with a bigger kick than even triplestilled amasec can provide. As well as making you feel as if your head has been staved in, Gorsk White, as a dilute measure, can also mitigate the effects of some tainted water and foods. Such “gyn mixes” are popular in the Metallican Infernis, the rookeries of Solomon and in the Soot Warrens of Tranch for this reason, though the Gorsk White remains the most infamous. Drinking unmixed Gyn requires a Hard (–20) Carouse Test. Cost 5, Common